Your Protection
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: Even after an unbelievable and distressing night that brought the collapse of an unquestionable bond, he still had her. And the reasoning behind his actions was something she just couldn't help but understand. Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins, post 2/6/14 RAW.


_- So the actions of Seth had me in complete shock and they still do. I adore The Shield, and it's so disheartening to see them finally part ways. I honestly believe they were one of, if not **the**, best stable in WWE history. It really is a terrible loss because they were on such a high. Anyway, I thought I'd try my hand at this by using my favourite pairing, that being, of course, Kaitlyn/Seth. I knew I wanted to and I knew how to go about it, so I hope you guys enjoy this one and I hope you're all not taking this break up too drastically and still continue to support the boys all the same! But thank you to those that read this, and if you are a huge Shield fan, think back to everything they've achieved together as one and the legendary matches they have given us, but also how each of them are now on the road to their own solo careers! You're all wonderful._

_Also, I guess this fic fits in with the time frame of the Roman/Renee one-shot dashinginconverse very recently posted, which is excellent!_

_Enjoy. #BelieveInTheShield -_

* * *

_[...I know I'm my best friend, no one cares, but I'm so much stronger, I'll fight until the end... To escape from the true false world, undamaged destiny. Can't get caught in the endless circle, ring of stupidity... I don't care now, 'cause I'm on my side and I can see through you. Feed my brain with your so called standards, who says that I ain't right? Break away from your common fashion, see through your blurry sight... Out for my own, out to be free, one with my mind, they just can't see... no need to hear things that they say, life's for my own to live my own way...]_

* * *

Betrayal.

The fear and anxiety that hit her so hard like a tonne of bricks was something she could do nothing about. The thoughts that rushed fiercely through her mind collided and hit hard on her chest. The feelings were uncontrollable. The lump in her throat that hindered her breathing stayed there for as long as these thoughts stuck with her.

Panting, almost, her brisk yet heavy steps along the pavement finally brought her to the door of the hotel. It was like she couldn't bring herself to walk through it and face what was inevitable. She stopped; standing there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. No, before she came anywhere near that hotel room door, she was going to make sure her breathing was at a steady pace. He was not going to see her like this. This harsh breathing was not from the rushed walking pace she gathered up, no... it was from the pure shock of what had happened that very night. Barely hours beforehand.

Gathering herself, she eventually pushed herself through the hotel door. She remained calm, making damn well sure that she attracted very little attention. This was not going to be something she would discuss with anyone. No one was going to see that there was an issue with her.

She stood in the lobby for a moment, giving herself just enough time to take out her phone from her pocket and scroll down to her best friend's number. The woman hit call, bringing the phone up to her ear and waiting for the other woman to pick up.

The dial sound stopped.

"Kait," the timid voice answered. Kaitlyn's eyes scrunched together at the sound of the hurt and fear in Renee's voice. She knew the woman would be back with Roman at this moment in time, she didn't know where, but she was certain that her friend was with the man.

"I'm so sorry, sweet. How's he holding out?" Kaitlyn spoke back to her, her voice just as shaky and broken.

"He... quiet, I guess. He should be okay, I'm just terrified of what kind of pain he'll be in when he has to take a shower," Renee chuckled slightly with her words, bringing a slight smile from Kaitlyn. The Canadian was always one to make jokes and shed light on the darkest of situations, it was partly the reason why Kaitlyn loved her so much, Renee was just an all-round loving and well-humoured lady. "The person I'm mostly worried about is you. What kind of state will Seth be in?"

Kaitlyn sighed quite clearly. "I have no idea. But, I just... know Seth. This isn't him. And while I'm worried about how he'll be, it's just... I love him. And I know I can get through to him. Even with this."

"Just... be careful, okay? I'm here if you need to call." With that, the call was over, and Kaitlyn's nerves were back on edge. Sure, she knew this man all too well just as he knew her, but after tonight, her emotions were really pushing her to the limit. All she could do was stop herself from thinking the very worst.

The former Diva walked into the elevator that had just opened before her and stepped in. Pressing the correct button to her floor, all she could do was wait. She couldn't stop her eyes from skimming the area of the elevator, constantly on alert.

She had considered long before just calling Seth before getting back to the hotel room, but why should she? This was her room as much as his. The two had shared rooms longer than she could remember, long before she had left WWE and maybe even a little before they started going out properly, but that was a whole other story.

Sighing once again, the Texan dragged a trembling hand down through her long, brown locks.

The elevator opened.

The fear washed over her once again as she was now only steps away from the room that she could see. She hoped with her everything that he was in there and not outside, wandering the streets alone. This may not have been quite the situation, but Kaitlyn knew that Seth was one for wanting to go for walks to clear his head - she was just the same. They would always go alone, respecting each other's want to be by themselves.

Taking the deepest of breaths, she took out the card from her pocket and brought up the shaking hand that held it, swiping the card down the locking device on the door to open it. She waited no longer than a few seconds and pushed open the door as she brought herself in, keeping her head down when she turned to very quietly close the door.

He was there. She could feel his presence. And if she wasn't mistaken, she was almost certain that his eyes had been on her, even if it was just for a moment.

Kaitlyn turned where she stood, her eyes immediately falling on the man on the bed. He was laid down slightly, only the pillows had been propped up so that his back was almost up against the headboard, but not quite. His eyes were fixated on her, though they gave a soft look and were a little puffy, much to her surprise. Kaitlyn's heart dropped at the sadness in his brown eyes - she could always tell - and how they seemed dazed, irritated and puffy. Like he'd been crying.

"Seth," she let out so weakly. Her head tilted to the side with her words. The sound came out as if it were her last ever breath. Seth said nothing, only closing his eyes slowly and letting his head fall back, his oiled arms coming up so that his hands covered his face.

Without another blink, Kaitlyn walked right over to him. He laid in the middle of the bed, so she sat just beside him giving her more than enough room. Her eyes traced every inch of him, noting that he had only removed his ring boots and the rest of his attire remained in place. His hair was still very damp and looked to be soaking through the pillows, but Kaitlyn chose not to worry about that.

The woman brought up her hands, slow and a little resistant, but she eventually connected hers with his. Seth's were still covering his face, but through no idea of her own, she gripped onto them gently and brought them down, away from his face. He simply let her. He did nothing at all to push her away or prevent her from doing anything, instead just laying as still as he was.

As Kaitlyn moved the hands down, the anger in his face showed. It was an anger and a bitterness that Seth covered with sadness and shame. It was clear that just from looking at his face, Kaitlyn could see every emotion he had inside. The fact that he looked to be on the verge of crying once again put knots in her stomach.

"They pushed me to this," he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. His girlfriend gave him a shocked but drawn in look of question. His heavy eyes switched to her, then back ahead of him. "All these months, all this time... all this time of being treated unequally, I finally got my own back."

Kaitlyn's eyes stayed on his face, a face that gave off an expression she wasn't used to seeing at all. The woman said nothing, not elaborating on his words and not questioning them, just listening. She did, however, offer a slight nod which he acknowledged.

"I busted my ass off for them for the last time. I put everything I had into The Shield and it was never good enough. Five star matches, risks, dedication. But I was always undermined in comparison to them. Never explicitly, but I could always tell." His eyes moved back to Kaitlyn's and locked with hers. "I'm done."

Her head just fell forward. What was there to say? Because honestly, she understood. She understood exactly where Seth was coming from. And the thing was, Seth knew she understood him, too. Ever since the first time The Shield's partnership had been on the rocks, Seth had told her of the problems they faced with each other, of how Dean and Roman's attitudes changed towards Seth, and as much as they had gotten through that... it was always going to be different. No matter the bond and friendship, there was still always something there that made it clear that The Shield would never be as close as they once were. That realisation hit Kaitlyn hard at that moment.

The former Divas Champion forced her head back up slowly, again giving a nod of understanding, but before she could stop herself, the words that had toyed with her mind finally slipped out. "Why Evolution?"

"I wasn't thinking," he said without even having to give it a second thought, his voice still so quiet and lifeless. "I just wanted to show those two that this is for real. Me? I'm done. It's over. Aligning myself with The Authority? That was the only thing I could do to make them believe that I'm through with their shit. This wasn't betrayal, this was justice. Justice for me."

"This is The Authority. I want you to be careful. I want you to have eyes in the back of your head, Seth." As still shook up as she was, Kaitlyn made her tone firm and serious.

Seth always accepted Kaitlyn's words and always listened to her, the seriousness of the situation be damned. "I have my back up. You know full well I wouldn't have pulled this without knowing what I'm getting myself into. I got this."

"This is all just too much to take," Kaitlyn practically whimpered, pressing a hand to the side of her face and closing her eyes shut. She jerked slightly as Seth's hand grazed across her thigh, moving slowly until it reached her other hand. He entwined his fingers with hers so delicately. The hand on her face came back down with a thud on the bed and her eyes went back to his. "Promise me that this is the right thing to do."

Seth blinked at her words and sat further up so that he was mere inches away from her. His hand occasionally tightened and loosened its grip on hers. "I can't promise anything, babe, you just have to trust me."

She nodded. "Can I at least be a little worried?"

"So long as you let me be the one to reassure you."

"You'll always be that person," she told him, tears beginning to form in her eyes, though she paid little attention.

"Good. 'Cause I love you more than anything in the world, and I need you to know that I always will. You mean everything, and you understanding that will be the thing to get me through this."

Before he could say anything else, Kaitlyn's arms were wrapped tightly around him, giving him all of the comprehension and care that he needed right in that moment. The former Diva buried her face in the crook of his neck, her arms still firmly around his shoulder and waist, giving him all of the love he was giving her. When she spoke, the fear and emptiness from her voice had left. "I love you. Always."

- End -


End file.
